Tentación
by sonrais777
Summary: Marinette era su más grande tentación y era imposible negarlo.


**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un pequeño one-shot pero no menos picante, así que… si son menores de edad no los quiero en esta sección. Y bueno, espero que les guste, y sugiero un pañuelo por su acaso. Sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Tentación.

Capítulo único.

Adrien intentó calmarse. Podía sentir cada rincón de su ser clamar por ella, por Marinette. Y es que desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos, conociéndose de forma más íntima, Adrien sentía que iba a explotar.

Porque Marinette lo provocaba todo el tiempo.

En cada gesto que hacía, cuando mordía su labio al preocuparse, cuando dejaba ese dulce aroma a vainilla en el baño en cada ducha, cuando le miraba con aquel brillo especial que estaba más que convencido tenía un mensaje oculto, y cada movimiento de su cuerpo lo hipnotizaba por completo.

No importaba las veces que había acariciado, besado y marcado cada centímetro de ese suave cuerpo... Nunca era suficiente.

Y ahora estaba de nuevo ansioso por culpa de Marinette. Estaba jadeando a lo bajo, sintiéndose tan duro que era imposible ya contenerse. La chica le daba la espalda esa mañana, pero esta vez en vez de usar uno de sus pijamas había usado una camiseta suya. Podía ver con atención descarada su hermoso trasero enfundando en esa ropa interior de encaje blanco y amaba tanto como odiaba esa prenda por ocultarle la mejor vista de todas. Con cuidado retiró su ropa interior y la lanzó en alguna esquina de la habitación. Agradecía tanto que tuviese el sueño pesado. Volvió a recostarse regodeándose con la vista y respirando profundo a la dolorosa erección que sentía y necesitaba aliviar. Sus dedos fueron a la intimidad de su novia que emitió un suave gemido, casi como un ronroneo. Adrien ahogó un gemido al escucharla y pudo sentir que se humedecía ante su toque. No podía soportarlo más, levantó con suavidad su pierna dispuesto a entrar.

-¿Esta es una nueva forma de dar los buenos días?- sonrió Marinette sin girarse ni mirar a su novio.

-Marinette...- exhaló mordiendo la funda de la almohada.

-¿Minou?

-Lo siento.- jadeó pegado a su cuello. Marinette gimió al sentir como entraba poco a poco dentro de ella y comenzaba a moverse.

-A-Adrien...

El rubio no contestó, levantó un poco más la pierna de su amada mientras que la otra mano viajó bajo el cuerpo de Marinette y apretó uno de sus senos. Ella gimió más fuerte sujetando las sabanas y fundas con fuerza. Las embestidas tenían un ritmo delicioso para ambos, no tan lento, no tan rápido, el choque de sus pieles era único. Marinette no dejaba de gemir el nombre de su amado novio que parecía ponerse más duro con cada gemido, escuchando extasiada su fuerte respiración. Más rápido, más fuerte, sus gemidos eran mejores que el trinar de las aves por la mañana, y en un momento Marinette y Adrien no aguantaron más Marinette gimió ahogando su gemido en la almohada sin vergüenza alguna y Adrien gruñó y mordió su hombro. Extasiados esperaron un poco para recuperarse y Marinette giró su cabeza un poco para verle con una sonrisa.

-No me molestaría recibir así los buenos días todos los días.

-A mí tampoco...- salió de ella y la giro para besarla con ternura.- Te amo tanto Marinette.

-Yo también Adrien. Te amo mon chaton.- Adrien sonrió y suspiró, era perfecta, y deseaba tanto despertar cada día de su vida a lado de ella. Cerró los ojos un momento pero los abrió al sentir la cama moverse.

-¿Marinette?

-Necesito una ducha.

-Vale... sigo después de ti.

-¿Y no quieres ahorrar un poco el agua? ¿O el gato tiene miedo a mojarse?- Adrien la miró levantarse de la cama y caminar con ese suave bamboleo de caderas que inconscientemente hacía para después observar que ella le miraba de forma no tan inocente. Gimió a lo bajo.

-Me matas princess...

Tenía que decirlo, Marinette era su adicción. Pero no le importaba, con gusto caía en ella una y otra vez importándole poco si no podía controlarse a veces. Todo era culpa de Marinette, ella era su más grade tentación.

…

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel, Luka o Viperion. Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
